


you reap what you sow

by WattStalf



Series: Nonconvember 2020 [20]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Connie sends the wrong picture to the wrong guy, and has to deal with the consequences. She has no idea how Steven can handle it so calmly.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe/Kevin
Series: Nonconvember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671
Kudos: 17





	you reap what you sow

Her biggest mistake is having Kevin on her phone to begin with, but even worse was not being more careful when sending the picture that was meant for Steven. Connie knows that none of this behavior suits her, that making stupid mistakes like this does not suit her. If only she had been more careful, then everything would be just fine now, and she and Steven would not be at Kevin’s mercy.

It is the fact that Steven is involved at all that makes her feel the worst about it. He has nothing to do with it, but Kevin was insistent in wanting both of them, and Steven was not going to let him blackmail her and not help out. Kevin probably knew that that was what would happen, was counting on the fact that Steven would get involved whether Connie wanted him to or not.

So now they have to do whatever he wants to avoid that picture of her ending up all over the internet. She has to do whatever he wants, and she has to watch Steven do it all too, and there is no way to fix the mess that they have ended up in now. Connie has no idea how Steven can be so calm about this, especially when he decides that he wants to film some of what they do on his phone, for “extra insurance.” It seems like the two of them are never getting out of this mess.

At first, he just wants to watch, so that he has the perfect blackmail material to add to his collection. It should be a lot harder to get in the mood than it actually is, knowing that Kevin is watching, but with Steven so composed about the whole mess, it is hard for Connie not to go along with it, his hands all over her body and his lips on hers. She finds herself on her back beneath him, and it almost feels like it does when they are alone together, almost as sensual, almost as pleasurable, and then it is all interrupted by Kevin saying that he wants to cut in.

“I’ve got enough recorded,” he says, “so let’s get down to it. Unless you want that picture uploaded? Oh, but I have a video to share now, too.”

“Knock it _off_ ,” Connie snaps. “We’re doing what you want, so…”

“Right, so then, get to it,” he replies, not intimidated by her in the slightest. He makes Steven get on his knees in front of him, and he keeps looking over to Connie while he has her boyfriend suck him off, hand on the back of Steven’s head, his moans almost definitely exaggerated, because he is just that kind of asshole.

Connie wishes that she were not already so riled up from the way that Steven was all over her, because she almost thinks that this is doing even more to turn her on, even though she knows that there is no way that is possible. There is no way that _anything_ Kevin does could turn her on, and everything about this is nothing but begrudging.

Even so, she knows that this is all meant to get them ready for each other, and Steven will be the one watching next. First, Steven got her ready to be fucked, and now he is using his mouth like some sort of appetizer for Kevin, before he chooses to take Connie as the main course. Every bit of this is completely repulsive, so why is she still just as wet as when Steven stopped touching her?

In no time at all, she can no longer avoid her fate. Kevin smirks down at her once he has pinned her down, and she shudders, repulsed by him, and furious with her own body all the while. There is no part of her that wants this and yet…there is no part of her that resists him pushing his cock inside of her, either. And though she tries to hold back any moans that threaten to spill out, there are a few that make it past her lips once he starts thrusting into her in earnest, and his smirk becomes that much more infuriating, because she knows that he heard her, and she knows that _he_ knows this is having an effect on her.

And for as long as he wants to, he can keep this going. He has enough material to ruin them both now, and there is nothing that either of them can do to get out of it. She has no idea why Steven seems so composed and accepting of this, when they are in an impossible, terrible situation, one that is entirely _her_ fault, yet he has to deal with the consequences as well. If she were him, she would have been furious, and would have done anything to make sure that it ended here and now.

Kevin at least has the decency to pull out when he comes, and Connie can at least say that she saved a little bit of her dignity today, manging to hold back enough that she does not allow herself to get off while this asshole is fucking her. Even if she is left feeling…better than she would like to, he can’t say that he made her come this time. Next time, she is not sure if she will be as lucky, and she is terrified of what awaits them, unsure of how Steven manages to keep from showing how afraid he is.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get anything done sooner,” he tells her suddenly, much to her confusion. “But everything should be figured out now.” Connie wants to ask him what he means by all of this. His apology is genuine, but what has he done, besides sit there and take it? She does not blame him for it, since they had no other choice, but-

As if on cue, Kevin pulls out his phone to try and check on the material he has on them. Whatever he sees on his screen is not what he is expecting, and he looks less than thrilled as he says, “Hey, what the fuck is wrong with this thing? …wait, what the hell’s a Peridot?!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
